


Genocide

by Omega_White



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brainwashing, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Todesser- Rekrutierung.Willst du uns nicht beitreten? Wir werden die Welt verändern...
Kudos: 3





	Genocide

GENOCIDE

-  
-  
-

Hey…

…

Hey du.

Du da drüben! Du, der so elendig aus der Wäsche guckt.

Ja, genau, dich mein ich…

Was ist mit dir los? Was bedrückt dich?

Bist du auch so enttäuscht vom Leben? Von den steigenden Preisen? Von der Arbeitslosenrate? Von deinem erbärmlichen Beziehungsleben?

Ja?

Grad gefeuert worden? Frau hat dich verlassen? Und dann auch noch die Kinder mitgenommen? Das dachte ich mir schon. Armer Kerl, ist wirklich, wirklich schade drum.

Warum kommst du nicht mit mir? Gehen wir ein kleines Stück zusammen. Los, nicht so schüchtern.

Weißt du, du bist bei weitem nicht der einzige, dem es so geht. Du bist nicht allein. Wir sind viele. Sehr, sehr viele. Und wir wollen uns den schlechter werdenden Bedingungen nicht anpassen.

Was sagst du dazu? Mit dir wären wir einer mehr in unserer Gruppe. Wir haben einen tollen Anführer. Ein verdammt mächtiger Mann. Er wird uns in eine neue Zeit führen, in der wir es sind, denen es gut geht. Nicht die anderen. Wir werden das letzte Wort haben. Wir werden es sein, die zuletzt lachen.

Die anderen leben vor sich hin, ohne etwas gegen die zu tun, die ihnen im Wege stehen, ohne sich über das zu beschweren, was ihnen nicht passt. Gegen manche Dinge kann man halt nichts machen, sagst du? Hah! Du hast noch einiges zu lernen!

Das Leben ist so kurz. Sieh dir den Friedhof dort hinten an, er ist seit Jahren überfüllt. Deine Kinder gehen zur Schule und deren Kinder wenig später, und ehe du dich versiehst hast du dein Leben verwirkt, ohne irgendetwas Großes zu vollbringen.

Was du hast, reicht dir, sagst du - Doch woher willst du das wissen, wenn du nicht gekostet hast, was du verpasst? Ich kann dir Erfolg geben, Geld, wenn du Frauen willst brauchst du es nur zu sagen, brünett, blond, hell oder dunkel, ein Wort und sie alle sind dein. Und Macht kann ich dir geben. Einfluss. Nur ein Wort von dir und das Einzige, das du dafür tun musst, ist ein paar Worte zu sprechen und gehorsam zu dienen.

Wo der Haken ist, fragst du?

Der Haken?!

Hahaha, heutzutage sind die Menschen derart desillusioniert, dass sie dem Glück nur einen misstrauischen Blick schenken, wenn sie es auf der Straße finden. Sieh mich an! Wirke ich etwa unglücklich? Wirke ich etwa enttäuscht? Nein… Ich bin längst nicht mehr einer von denen!

Wir sind zahlreich und werden stündlich mehr, und wir stehen Seite an Seite, wenn es soweit ist.

Wenn was soweit ist, fragst du? Ach komm schon, tief im Inneren haben wir doch alle den Wunsch, endlich Vergeltung zu üben an denen, die uns unsere Arbeit wegnehmen, unser Geld, unser Leben und unsere Würde. Sie verdienen es nicht, höher gestellt zu sein als wir, diese Schlammblüter, diese Unwürdigen von niederer Geburt –

Komm, damit spreche ich dir doch aus der Seele!

Du lachst?!

Aber es ist ein nervöses Lachen, deine Augen zucken nervös von links nach rechts, so als fürchtest du, irgendjemand würde unser Gespräch mitverfolgen. Keine Angst – diese ignoranten Bastarde hören immer nur das, was sie hören wollen. Du bist anders… Ich weiß es genau, ich habe es immer gewusst. Du hast es verdient, ein besseres Leben zu führen als sie alle!

Aber ich muss es wissen, hörst du… Ich muss wissen, ob ich dich einen Freund nennen kann, der unserem Anführer und uns allen wacker zur Seite steht, hier, am Anfang vom Ende!

Der Kampf hat bereits begonnen, weißt du... Vielleicht hast du bemerkt, dass sich die Todesanzeigen in den Zeitungen häufen? Natürlich hast du das! Sie reden von brutaler Gewalt, von Folter, von Totschlag, von Mord, sogar von Hinrichtung! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?! Dabei ist das, was wir tun doch nur eines…

Notwehr.

Notwehr gegen eine Welt, die uns immer weiter in die Enge treibt. Das liegt an der Überbevölkerung, an der Wachstumsrate unserer früher so überschaubaren Gemeinde. Reinblütige Zauberer paaren sich mit Muggeln! Das ist obszön! So etwas hätte es früher nicht gegeben! Was können wir denn tun, außer uns zu wehren?

Und das ist erst der Anfang! Wir wollen in einen Rausch der Euphorie verfallen!

… H – halt, warte! Warum wendest du dich ab? Läufst du fort? Ist dir das alles ein bisschen zu viel geworden? Verlierst du jetzt etwa die Nerven?! Komm schon, für einen Rückzieher habe ich dir eigentlich schon viel zu viel anvertraut! Eigentlich müsste ich dich jetzt umbringen! … Hahahaha, war nur ein Spaß. Du bist doch einer von uns… oder?

Hey, ich kann deinen Schmerz doch spüren. Auch Helden fangen an zu heulen, wenn sie im Regen stehen gelassen werden. Aber du musst dich erheben, sodass wir hören können, was du sagst!! - - - Was sagst du?

Völkermord…?

Völkermord?!

Oh, was ein harter Ausdruck. Aber hey, manchmal lässt sich ein Opfer nicht vermeiden. Der große Lord wäscht deine Weste wieder rein, hab keine Angst. Mächtige Männer stehen in unseren Reihen, Seite an Seite wie Freunde, wie Brüder. Sie sind überall, in der Regierung, in den Häusern, auf den Straßen, und wenn die Zeit reif ist, schlagen wir zu! Dieser

(Völkermord)

Rachefeldzug wird die Unwürdigen verschlucken und nur die Reinen und Guten zurücklassen, um unsere Welt ganz neu zu errichten! Als eine große und glückliche Familie!

Das ist nicht krank, das ist… visionär. Noch nie dagewesen. Genial. Ein Geniestreich!

Verbeuge dich vor deiner neuen Bestimmung und deinem neuen Herrn! Du willst es doch, ich sehe es in deinen gierigen kleinen Äuglein blitzen. Frauen und Geld und Ruhm und Macht bringen die Menschen doch dazu, jeden Müll mitzumachen. Und das ist genau das, was wir wollen! So viele kleine Seelen, und alle im Sonderangebot…

Also enttäusche uns doch bitte nicht! Gib mir deine Hand… Es ist das Einzige, das dir übrig bleibt, mein Freund. Und lass uns zusammen…

(Völkermord betreiben)

… die Welt verändern.

-  
-  
-

Hey, man, I know you're my friend  
Here in the beginning of the end  
Hey, friend, we're all that we got  
Take my hand and jump into the genocide

(Steve Vai – Genocide)

-  
-  
-

ENDE

-  
-  
-

Schlusswort: Inspiriert hat mich zu dieser kleinen Geschichte über den möglichen Ablauf einer Todesser-Rekrutierung das Lied Genocide von Steve Vai. Wenn euch meine Geschichte gefallen hat, hört euch das Lied doch einfach mal an. Ich finde, es passt nicht nur textlich sehr gut hierzu.


End file.
